<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hidden in plain sight by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466464">hidden in plain sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 words, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Drabble, House Party, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Top Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave secretly leave Jake's party to have sex in one of Jake's many rooms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hidden in plain sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah.” John gasps. Dave claps his hand over John’s mouth.</p><p>Johns sitting in Dave’s lap as Dave thrusts into him.</p><p>They have to keep quiet. They can’t get caught fucking in Jake’s mansion during this party.</p><p>Two of them are down on the floor, in a hall closet. Daves trying hard not to focus on the creepy ass knight helmets for some reason filling the room. John whispers to tell Dave he thinks that the helmets are hot, they remind John of Dave because of his title.</p><p>John leans back and kisses Dave’s lips while the door suddenly creaks open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>